bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Clemonde
Welcome! I am the founder of this fabulous wiki. Feel free to ask me anything - I may even have an answer for you - have fun and stay whacked. Thanks for cleaning up Thank you for cleaning up my pictures, I didn't have the chance to resize the pictures properly myself, so... just thanks. 17:11, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Clemonde 18:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC) hello, what programming language you used to create the tamplate menu and news? ;) - I copied the basics from another wiki and changed the layout :D Clemonde (talk) 07:27, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Site maintenance Hey. Just wanted to let you know that I tagged a bunch of images for deletion.They're duplicates of other images, aren't used anywhere, or have wrong names. They're all in the appropriate category page. Cheers. -- LuckyLufia (talk) 09:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) oops i think i just deleted ur message to lufia while trying to post my own congratz. sorry :( - solved - Clemonde (talk) 20:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) did something happen to the wikia? or is something wrong on my end? Priem (talk) 18:36, January 22, 2013 (UTC) everything looks fine on my end Clemonde (talk) 21:54, January 22, 2013 (UTC) areas nav box i just noticed that the temple ruins show up before the dust loop in the areas nav box. is it possible to get them switched around sense we can't get to the temple ruins until after entering the dusty loop. i would do it myself if i knew where to go Priem (talk) 21:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) has it been fixed already? btw - which navbox do you mean? Clemonde (talk) 23:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) that one... and all the areas from the second island as well Priem (talk) 04:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ok... i tracked down where to go to do it (thank you catagories) i'll also add the second islands area to it. i'll save a copy of the unaltered code if u want me to change it back Priem (talk) 11:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) okay, thanks and your are doing a good job! Clemonde (talk) 12:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) for the main menu bar across the top... i noticed it doesn't have a pets link yet... i thought about just doing it myself :) but i can't figure out where to go Priem (talk) 13:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) for now, I added the companions-link here is the link if you have to change anything else: http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (I don't know if only admins can edit it) Clemonde (talk) 15:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) OK and yeah i can't edit it... unless you make me an admin :P jk... i'm still studying on my personal wiki so i'd rather just keep adding what i feel like here Priem (talk) 05:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) tables Hi, Clemonde, sorry if I bother you but I've a little problems with the tables... I can't enlarge them ^^" I've updated/created some pages and even if I set the Width of the tables more than 500, they still remain narrow. What I'm doing wrong? XD Thanks for the attention and have a good day ^^ Kharis (talk) 13:24, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Kharis have you tried going into Code-View? it worked for me when looking at your tables Clemonde (talk) 14:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Than you sooo much ^^ I'm not very good with codes, but I'll work out whit those next time XD Kharis (talk) 15:52, March 4, 2013 (UTC)Kharis navbar remember the navbar i asked you to edit and put companions into... well it appears the quests option has disappeared from it Priem (talk) 16:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) do you mean the menu on the frontpage? Clemonde (talk) 16:59, March 13, 2013 (UTC) http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Priem (talk) 17:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) there is just not enough space Clemonde (talk) 17:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I deleted "critters" - nobody is looking at this anyway Clemonde (talk) 17:16, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Files for Deletion Been trying to catch the wiki up on missing info and images. Learned a lot in the past couple of weeks. Also trying to standardize the wiki pages. Since I've upload some .svg images, the old .jpeg and .png files can be deleted now. I would have done it myself but I don't have the rights. I've tagged irrelevant files for deletion. --Jason Leslie (talk) 00:02, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin or higher status Clemonde, not sure where you have been. Haven't seen you around and you haven't responded to my messages. The other admins aren't around often. I'm requesting Administrator, and would prefer Bureaucrat status on the BW2. --Jason Leslie (talk) 01:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jason, you now have admin status ... if you are still active in a year you can ask me again for the bureaucrat status Clemonde (talk) 09:55, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Quest Watch I think removing quest watch wasn't the best call. There seems to be a contributor who occasionally edits that section. Wiki news hasn't been updated since June, that would have been more suitable.... just a though :) Jason Leslie (talk) 21:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) For now, I excluded both of them from the main-page ... if anything changes, we can include them back again Clemonde (talk) 09:02, April 30, 2013 (UTC)